Wireless communications, such as satellite communications, utilize electromagnetic signals to transfer information between two or more points. An antenna panel integrated on a single printed circuit board (“PCB”) employing hundreds or thousands of antennas is a novel approach to receive desired electromagnetic signals by appropriate beamforming while presenting a low profile and a small form factor, resulting in a conveniently portable antenna panel without requiring any mechanical parts or mechanical adjustments. However, such an antenna panel presents challenges in arranging and organizing hundreds or thousands of antennas on a single PCB, with significant challenges for routing electrical signals. For example, each of the hundreds or thousands of antennas may need to deliver amplitude and phase information of a received electromagnetic signal to a corresponding one of hundreds of RF front end chips that is in turn connected to a master chip for signal processing. The organization and arrangement of antenna feed lines and differences in length of antenna feed lines between the antennas and their corresponding RF front end chips can result in transmission loss and undesired variations in the received signals and cross-talk between the feed lines, all of which can in turn reduce signal strength and quality received by RF front end chips and cause an increase in bit error rate (BER) in the wireless receiver.
Thus, there is need in the art to overcome the drawbacks in using antenna panels with hundreds or thousands of antennas integrated on a single PCB along with tens or hundreds of RF front end chips integrated on the same PCB, and provide a wireless receiver having novel antenna arrangements, and efficient routing configurations for large scale integration of the antennas with the RF front end chips on the single PCB.